1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for locale based call forwarding.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional call forwarding services offered by telecommunication providers face fundamental usability challenges. Despite the fact that users are often located at the same locales and often forward the same numbers in dependence upon the user being at those locales, call forwarding services require a user to initiate a new call forwarding instruction each time the user forwards a telephone number. Many users are unwilling to take the time to program a call forwarding instruction. Rather than take the time to program a call forwarding instruction, the user misses a telephone call despite being located at a usual locale. It would be beneficial therefore to have methods of locale based call forwarding. It would be beneficial also to have methods of locale based call forwarding including an ability to automatically create new locales in dependence upon reported physical locations of users.